


Character List, as of Chapter 203 in Dislocated Skyhold

by LonelyAgain



Series: Diary of a Dislocated Knife-ear [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain
Summary: Just the character list people have been asking for.  Sanitized to lack too many spoilers.





	Character List, as of Chapter 203 in Dislocated Skyhold

 

 

 

Name | Species | Position/Information |   |   |   |    
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Aedan | Elven | Greenfell Hahren |   |   |   |    
Aeslinna | Elven | Not Met Yet, Seeing Gethon |   |   |   |    
Alex | Human | Forge Guy, old, red hair, physical issues |   |   |   |    
Alora | Elven | Dalish mercenary captain, strange connection |   |   |   |    
Amused | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Andaril | Elven | Female teen elf from Edgehall, arrived with Curtis and the Highever teens |   |   |   |    
Andrew | Human | Dislocated Adult, Kinloch Tower arrival, Templar trained half-templar half-mage |   |   |   |    
Anna | Human | Gretel's girl |   |   |   |    
Athimi | Elven | New guard |  |  |  |   
Attal | Elven | Farmhand |  |  |  |   
Briri | Elven | Solas' servant, Lady's Maid to Chrissy |   |   |   |    
Cara | Elven | Eadras' Granddaughter, Dating Josren |   |   |   |    
Castien | Elven | Alora's Band, has interesting notice-me-not quirk |   |   |   |    
Celia | Human | Mean Healer from Haven |   |   |   |    
Chris (D) | Human | Templar, Andrew's Friend |   |   |   |    
Concern | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Confidence | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Contentment | Spirit | Strange connection |   |   |   |    
Curiosity | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Curtis Lendon | Human | Son of Lady Lendon and old Lord Lendon, nephew of Gell Lendon. Rumored to be someone else's child. |   |   |   |    
Cyrren | Elven | Redcliffe Hahren |   |   |   |    
Daniel | Human | Dislocated Kid, Breach, 8, minor mage, confectionary/candymaker, new birthday 26 Haring |   |   |   |    
Davhalla (D) | Elven | Ethelathe maid of all work in Haven, Zathras' sister |   |   |   |    
Devella | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 14 |   |   |   |    
Dismay | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Eadras | Elven | Cara's Grandfather, Sworn, Performs Seneschal function | 

 

|   |   |    
Elias | Elven | Bodyguard |   |   |   |    
Eliza | Human | From Sewing, upper maid |   |   |   |    
Enborr | Dwarf | Forge Guy |   |   |   |    
Ethel Cook | Human | Cook, Gretel's mother, Hadrian's partner, Anna (and her brother) grandmother |   |   |   |    
Eugenia Lendon | Human | Married to old Earl Lendon, New Earl Lendon (Gell), Mother to Curtis |   |   |   |    
Ewan | Elven | Page Boy from Halamshiral, 11 |   |   |   |    
Farah | Elven | Weaver in Treepine |   |   |   |    
Feren | Elven | Journeyman Forge Guy, Father of Luthias, Isa's dude |   |   |   |    
Finaya | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 14 (Feels difference between city and emerald graves |   |   |   |    
Fortitude | Spirit | Sworn |   |   |   |    
Foxtripper | Human | Charger, teaching escape and Such. Scars, limp that is improving |   |   |   |    
Garalen | Elven | Guardian, Sworn |   |   |   |    
Gell Lendon | Human | Ugh |   |   |   |    
Gethon | Elven | Stable dude, Seeing Aeslinna now |   |   |   |    
Giddy | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Gratia | Elven | Helped carry board |   |   |   |    
Gretel | Elven | Ethel Cook's daughter, Anna and boy's mom |   |   |   |    
Gruff | Human | Forge Guy |   |   |   |    
Gunther | Human | Templar, Andrew's Friend, Sworn |   |   |   |    
Hadrian | Human | Dating Ethel Cook, technically a trained chef |   |   |   |    
Halton | Elf-blooded | Bran's son, from Kirkwall. Half-elf, Secretary/PA |   |   |   |    
Hannah | Human | Spinning and cloth |   |   |   |    
Hannah (D) | Elven | Died in haven |   |   |   |    
Harold (D) | Human | Scout, attacked Chrissy |   |   |   |    
Highever Teen | Elf-blooded | Assigned to Curtis |   |   |   |    
Hope | Spirit | Sworn, changed from Despair |   |   |   |    
Integrity | Spirit | "Ruler" of at least Halamshiral in the fade |   |   |   |    
Iona | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 13, wants to be like Leorah, hand/ring/ear |   |   |   |    
Isa | Elven | Feren's lady, mother of Luthias |   |   |   |    
Jack | Elven | Dislocated Brecilian Forest, Captain of the Pearl's Revenge |   |   |   |    
Jailyn | Elven | Alora's niece, Head of Housekeeping |   |   |   |    
Janet | Human | Renee's partner, Healer |   |   |   |    
Joan | Human | Cullen helper, housemaid of some kind |   |   |   |    
Josren | Elven | Stable dude, seeing Cara, too pretty, flirty, zevran-like? |   |   |   |    
Laura | Human | Child, 10, training with people in Val Foret for Leli |   |   |   |    
Leorah | Elven | Elven woman, Lady's maid, design, all cloth, spilled potions at Inky's wakeup |  |  |  |   
Leorah (Two) | Elven | Elven woman, Nanny/Governess for the children - Specifically Daniel and the Tweedles. |  |  |  |   
Liam | Human | Scout, Ethelathe, close to sworn |   |   |   |    
Lisa | Human | Charger Support 1 |   |   |   |    
Luthias | Elven | Isa and Feren's son. Born in caul |   |   |   |    
Luthor | Elven | Cyrren's assistant |   |   |   |    
Mark | Human | Forge Guy |   |   |   |    
Marta | Elven | Elven woman, runner, flirts with Zev, Geth's cousin, Philomena's sister |   |   |   |    
Maya | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 14 (Feels difference between city and emerald graves |   |   |   |    
Michael Locke | Human | Templar, nage genetics not mage, allergic to Lyrium after quitting |   |   |   |    
Mika | Elven | Elven woman, Seggrit's lady, due late Harvestmere |   |   |   |    
Neven | Elven | Highever Teen, Assigned to Curtis |   |   |   |    
Niles (D) | Human | Chastised Recruit from Haven |   |   |   |    
Nolari | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 15 (Feels difference between city and emerald graves |   |   |   |    
Patience | Spirit | Teaching language |   |   |   |    
Philomena | Elven | Elven woman, runner, flirts with Zev, Geth's cousin, Marta's sister |   |   |   |    
Rage | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Renee | Human | Head Healer, Janet's partner, sworn but don't know why |   |   |   |    
Revis | Elven | Alora's Band, has interesting notice-me-not quirk |   |   |   |    
Riwen | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 15 |   |   |   |    
Sarel | Elven | Sabrae Keeper (Canon) |   |   |   |    
Sarethia (D) | Elven | Former Highever Hahren |   |   |   |    
Sharis | Elven | Val Royeaux girl, 16 |   |   |   |    
Shyness | Spirit |   |   |   |   |    
Sorgan | Elven | Halton's scribe, possibly former Crow |   |   |   |    
Stephen | Human | Child, soldier training, nasty |   |   |   |    
Tanya (D) | Elven | Elven woman accosted at Haven |   |   |   |    
Tarvin | Elven | Highever Hahren |   |   |   |    
Tavel | Elven | Highever Teen, Assigned to Curtis |   |   |   |    
Three | Human | Snarky blade of Hessarian |   |   |   |    
Tweedle-Dee | Elven | Kid, 6, birthday 26 Haring chosen |   |   |   |    
Tweedle-Dum | Elven | Kid, 6, birthday 26 Haring chosen |   |   |   |    
Unnamed child | Human | Anna's brother, Gretel's son, Ethel's grandson |   |   |   |    
Unnamed Man (D) | Human | Gretel's husband |   |   |   |    
Valor | Spirit | Sworn, Training her in Defense |   |   |   |    
Wulfgang | Human | Forge Guy |   |   |   |    
Zathras | Elven | Davhalla's brother, elven scout |   |   |   |    
Zatlan | Elven | Elven, sworn, Carpenter/ButlerDude |   |   |   |    
  |   |   |   |   |   |  


End file.
